Waiting
by selemi
Summary: Neville/Hannah pairing for the "Kissing in the Rain" challenge. Criticism appreciated...


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
**A/N: This was for the "Kissing in the Rain" Challenge. My challenge pair was Neville/Hannah.

_Dear Diary,_  
_Herbology. It's supposed to be a Hufflepuff's favorite class. It is my favorite class.  
But not because why you might think. I like Herbology because of a certain Gryffindor.  
He's really sweet and truly adorable. It's too bad that he doesn't notice me at all. And  
he's not the romantic type either. My friends don't know why I like him. Truly, I'm not  
entirely sure why. Yes, he's smart; but my friends don't consider him to be the cutest  
guy in the world. I don't think so either. But then again, I don't care too much about  
looks. I'd rather have a guy like the one I like than some hot jerk, like Malfoy. I'm not  
going to mention the name of the guy I like, incase someone gets a hold of the loose  
sheets of paper I'm writing in. I better pay attention or McGonagall is going to murder  
me!_  
_Lots of Love,  
Hannah_

I shouldn't have read that. But it fell from her books and I was going to return it, honestly, but then I couldn't help myself. Well, it saved a lot of pain. Hannah liked someone, and it sure as heck wasn't me. She said an _intelligent_ somebody. And I'm surely not considered smart. She didn't care about looks. Maybe I had a chance? Maybe if this other guy got someone else, she'd notice me? I have to get the guys in my Herbology class dates. I just have to.

The first guy I saw was Dean. He's not a bad guy. But he was a potential love of Hannah. I prayed he didn't like her as well.  
" 'Sup, Neville," he said cheerfully.  
"Oh hello, Dean," I said trying not to sound nervous.  
"What's on your mind?" Dean asked.  
"I was just wondering if...but..nevermind," I stammered. I needed more courage. Be the Gryffindor the hat said you were! "Well, I was thinking of Susan from the Hufflepuffs..."  
"You want to ask her out?" Dean asked dejectedly.  
"No, not that," I said. "I think she likes you." Okay so maybe that wasn't the smartest thing to do so I quickly amended, "I'm not sure, but I think she does."  
"Blimely, mate, really?" He asked thrilled.  
I just nodded, hoping nothing bad could happen from my little lie.  
"Oi, Susan!" Dean yelled across the corridor. She looked up at him surprised. "Do you want to go out?" Okay, I didn't expect for him to ask her out like that. I could see Susan nod from the end of the hallway.  
"I owe you one, Neville," Dean said high-fiving me. Then he rushed to join Susan. And I allowed myself one quick glimpse at Hannah next to Susan. Oh, she was as beautiful as ever.

_Dear Diary,  
Today, the oddest thing happened. Dean asked Susan out! I've  
never been more happier for Susan. I mean, she is always crying  
her eyes out in our dorms over him and now he asked her out! But  
I wonder if the guy I like will ever ask me. Susan was so giddy and  
happy in class today. I want to feel that giddyness. The feeling of love.  
Life is not fair! Maybe Susan can talk to Dean to convince the guy I like.  
Oh well.  
Lots of love,  
Hannah_

That worked out better than I thought. I walked to the Great Hall and seated myself inbetween Ron and Seamus. With an exchange greetings, Ron dug back into his food. I could hear Hermione tutting him. I saw Hannah and her friend, Leanne, I think; they were whispering very rapidly. Leanne took a deep breath and walked over to where Seamus and I were talking.

"Seamus?" Leanne asked.  
"Yes Leanne," Seamus asked. I tried hard not to eavesdrop but I was sitting right next to them!  
"I, uh, I was just um, just uh wondering," Leanne stammered.  
"Yeah?" Seamus asked.  
"If," she took a deep breath and said, "Ifyouwouldgooutwithme."  
"What?" He asked politely.  
"Will you go out with me?" Leanne asked nervously.  
"Go out with you?" Seamus asked stunned. He got up and grabbed her shoulders and said happily, "Oh thank you Leanne, I've hoped this would happen forever. Of course I'll go out with you." He promptly kissed her cheek.  
"So Hogsmeade next week?" Leanne asked, her face flushed.  
"Yeah," Seamus said, equally flushed.  
"Ahem," a voice could be heard. It was McGonagall. "Ms. Leanne, please return to your house table and Mr. Seamus, back to yours." They looked at her, slightly ashamed and blushing. "Now!" She said strictly, "Or I'll be forced to take away house points." But everyone could see the small smile tug at her lips.

_Dear Diary,  
Leanne had been blubbering about telling Seamus,  
but I didn't think she'd actually do it. His reaction was  
the most hillarious thing I've seen today. So sweet.  
Even McGonagall could be seen smiling at the couple.  
But what of me? Will I have to sieze the moment like  
Leanne did? I don't think I could. But I have to. It's very  
clear that he won't make the first move. Tomorrow, I  
will do it. I will let him know.  
Hopeful,  
Hannah_

**The Next Day... **

Herbology. My palms were sweating at the thought of what I planned. The rain pattering on the green house's glass were so slow compared to the beating of my heart. I calmed myself to match the patter of rain on the glass. It calmed me down and I could focus. The class ended all too quickly for me. Leanne and Susan were w

I had gotten most of the guys in our class dates. Some, like Seamus and Leanne, took nothing of my part. Today, after Herbology, I would do it.

_Dear Diary,  
Today was probably the best day of my life. Neville came up to me after  
class today. He seemed so nervous. I looked at him eagerly. I had this feeling  
he would tell me what I wanted to here. I could feel rain dripping across my  
face, but I didn't notice them, my eyes were for him only. He stared at me for what  
seemed like an eternity but in reality was only a few seconds. I said his name gently,  
hoping to speed this up. I didn't really like getting wet. It made my hair bush out  
more than Hermione's hair. Well that's an exagguration but anyway, he whispered  
my name softly. Not to sound sappy, but I loved the way my name rolled off his tongue.  
And..and.. he kissed me! I didn't think he would do that. But I loved the feeling. The rain  
seemed to quicken as we kissed, almost as to catch up with my racing heart. The kiss  
was gentle and sweet. It reminded me of smelling a rose. Faint but the sweet fragrance  
makes you want more. When we pulled apart from the kiss, his face was flushed as mine was,  
and he whispered, "I love you, Hannah." I smile weakly and blurted out that I had hoped  
he would have asked me for ages. He laughed nervously and said that he was trying to get  
rid of the "competiton" by pairing them up with other girls. That would explain why Neville  
seemed so happy to see his friends get dates with my friends. I thought that was funny and cute  
that he would go through that trouble for me. I told him how he made Susan _very _happy.  
We laughed for a bit and just seemed to realize the rain was falling harder. And I didn't even  
care that I was sopping wet, for I was never happier in the rain.  
With Neville's arms around me.  
In love,  
Hannah  
_

_

* * *

_

So that's that. Not my best work, I know, so constructive criticism would be appreciated as usual.  
_  
_


End file.
